


Behind Closed Doors

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, in which kady uploads oldass fics of hers on here, various canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: 50 sentences about the world's first and second richest ducks, about their differences and similarities, about their undying rivalry, and about their late bloomed romance.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012
> 
> Original A/N on Dreamwidth: I placed a link for this in my kink meme "water" prompt, so I guess I should might as well add this to my DW when I still remember to do it (I consider this one of my better works). I really do like the Flintheart/Scrooge ship/dynamic. I think Scrooge really does see a lot of himself in Flintheart, and vice versa. And that terrifies both men to death.This is my look at it, both as canon in Ducktales and the American Uncle Scrooge comics (where they are rivals) and as fanon (that they fall in love, but still possess a rivalry of sorts, later in life.) I wrote this for the 1sentence LiveJournal challenge community.

Comfort.

No matter what part of the globe either Scrooge McDuck or Flintheart Glomgold were at, at least the other was most likely nearby.

Kiss.

Scrooge feared his first homosexual kiss until the second it occurred.

Soft.

The men came across as badasses in public, but they were really softies in private.

Pain.

The inability for both men to reveal their love to each other, for fear of rejection and ridicule, constantly hung over their heads.

Potatoes.

Both men were peeved whenever someone could not distinguish their Scottish accents from an Irish one.

Rain.

Rain or shine, Scrooge and Flintheart butted heads as they competed with each other, attempting to prove which man was the richest.

Chocolate.

"I hope you like chocolate, McDuck, because this is supposed to be the best designer chocolate money can buy."

Happiness.

Two things brought the men the most happiness: money, and having each other.

Telephone.

The nephews always assumed Goldie was on the other line whenever Scrooge was on the phone, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Ears.

Little ears heard their granduncle and his rival doing something, but they didn't know (and didn't want to know) what that something was.

Name.

When Scrooge asked what kind of name was Flintheart, Flintheart retorted with what kind of name was Scrooge.

Sensual.

The taste of money, the texture of money, the smell of money, the sight of money, and the crinkle it made in one's wallet, aroused both men's systems and made them crave more of it.

Death.

Even after their relationship began, their rivalry never really died; it still emerged its ugly head from time to time.

Sex.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was the best I've ever had, Flinty."

Touch.

Scrooge was surprised how soft the rough man's body was, from his head to his feet.

Weakness.

Both men's stubbornness often resorted in fights that would otherwise never be started.

Tears.

"Lord help me," a teary eyed Scrooge said, "I think I'm in love with Flintheart Glomgold of all people!"

Speed.

With fifteen meters left in the race, Flintheart struggled to run past the healthier, stronger, faster Scrooge.

Wind.

Whenever a dollar bill flew in the wind, both were hellbent to retrieve it first.

Freedom.

Both men were slaves to their ambitions, but adventure made them feel freer than any man ever could be.

Life.

Life was tough for both men, from the day they were born to the day they died.

Jealousy.

"You just have to be number one at everything, don't you, McDuck?"

Hands.

Scrooge's handshake was firm, like new greenbacks hot off the press.

Taste.

As he winced, Flintheart wished that he never made that damn bet where the loser ate his hat.

Devotion.

"Whether you hate me or love me, McDuck, I'm always going to be around."

Forever.

As long as Scrooge was alive, Flintheart was always going to be the second richest duck.

Blood.

Flintheart's scratching drew droplets of blood on Scrooge's back, and he did not feel bad over it.

Sickness.

"Maybe we're just ill, Flinty, because we both know this is… unnatural…"

Melody.

The clank coins made when they struck each other was music to both men's ears.

Star.

Both men regularly found their competitions covered on headline news.

Home.

Scrooge lived in America and Flintheart in South Africa, but Scotland was their true home.

Confusion.

"Hey, Unca Scrooge, why are you kissing another man—and your rival, at that?"

Fear.

"Flintheart, are you telling me you love me so that you can get my money?"

Lightning/Thunder.

When they argued it was like the room had its own little thunderstorm going on.

Bonds.

Neither man ever gave the other bonds of his companies, in fear that the other would take over.

Market.

Scrooge and Flintheart worshipped the stock market to the point it could be called a religion.

Technology.

Whereas Flintheart purchased the latest in everything, Scrooge refused to upgrade until something broke for good; upgrading cost money, after all.

Gift.

Scrooge was a gift from the gods every time Flintheart was in a life or death situation, because without McDuck, he probably would have died and rotted away in some abandoned site ages ago.

Smile.

Flintheart realized how important family was for Scrooge when he smiled as he talked of his relatives.

Innocence.

"It was men like you that destroyed my trust in others, Flintheart."

Completion.

"Hooray—I'm still the world's richest duck!"

Clouds.

Flintheart was on Cloud Nine whenever Scrooge called him "Flinty," as was Scrooge whenever Flintheart called him "Scroogey."

Sky.

Scrooge's pondered about his rival's latest scheme until Launchpad announced that he was about to crash his plane for the umpteenth time.

Heaven.

Scrooge wondered whether there was still a place for him in Heaven, because even with earning most of his wealth fair and also loving women, he grew up believing homosexuality was a sin.

Hell.

Flintheart thought that Hell probably wouldn't be that bad if Scrooge was there too.

Sun.

Both competed to be the son of the sun…

Moon.

Because the moon represented second place, and second place was nothing to both.

Waves.

When their relationship was revealed, the paparazzi competed for prime pictures and frontpage headlines, while their families (or for Glomgold, what he had that could be deemed family) struggled for clear answers and concise explanations.

Hair.

"Y'know," Scrooge said as he scratched under his bill, "maybe I should grow out a beard, just like Flintheart's…"

Supernova.

When Scrooge died at age 100, Flintheart not only lost a rival, a friend, and a lover, but also life's meaning.

 

THE END


End file.
